Who Knew
by Twilight Journey
Summary: Kazuya's eyes widened in disbelief and his hand smacked over his mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" Mai burst out laughing and nodded. His cheeks flushed. "Crap."


**_This is a total 'What If' story. Had the idea and it just wouldn't go away._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt_**

* * *

Osamu Yasuhara walked into the S.P.R. office to be greeted by an unusual and miraculous sight. All team S.P.R. was sitting in the waiting area of the office quiet as can be and staring at two figures that were standing in a far corner of the room. The people sitting in the waiting room weren't unusual though. What was unusual were the two figures in the corner that appeared to be talking quietly to each other-which was the miraculous thing considering that you almost never saw these two people talking normally or peacefully without some insults and bickering thrown in between. They were Kazuya Shibuya and Mai Taniyama.

With a bemused smile Osamu sat in one of the available seats and watched as the two talk amongst themselves just barely catching a few words or phrases here or there.

"I think…tell them…" Mai whispered.

Tell us what, Osamu wondered.

Kazuya gave a slight shake of his head and then replied, whispering as well, "I don't…bad…went……..my parents…not………all……go through…again."

Hmm, what could this possibly be about?

"….guys disserve….at…fare to the girls…"

Guys disserve? Fare to the girls? What in the world…

There was a sigh from Kazuya as he muttered, "Fine."

Osamu perked up. So, they get to find out what that little episode was about.

As the two got closer their sentences got clearer.

"Do you think Lin knows," Mai asked the boy next to her.

Kazuya slid his gaze to the man typing at his laptop and raised an eyebrow before replying, "He might. It wouldn't surprise me if he did."

They had both reached the group by now. Mai had a bright amused smile on her face and it looked as if she was trying to hold back laughter. Osamu raised an eyebrow at this. What was so amusing?

Kazuya glared at the petite girl next to him.

"If you don't stop laughing then I won't so much as utter a word."

This merely increased the girl's amusement. With a low growl he turned and addressed the group.

"I have something I would like to tell all of you," he informed them. When he didn't continue, Houshou piped up in curiosity.

"Does this have anything to do with why Mai's crush on you just suddenly vanished?"

This warranted an eyebrow raise from the young boss and he turned to look at Mai, humor dancing in his eyes. Normally the girl would have shouted at the Monk in embracement but shocked everyone when she merely nodded and her giggles increased. Kazuya's lips twitched.

"You had a crush on me," he asked the girl.

She just nodded again before speaking, her reply muffled behind her hands, "Quite stalling."

Kazuya glowered but didn't say anything. After a few more minutes of silence from the boy Mai got impatient and gasped out what he couldn't.

"He's gay!"

There was silence. Then there was chaos.

"What," everyone but Lin yelled at once. He just continued typing. They all turned to Kazuya who was scowling at his assistant, "Is this true?"

Reluctantly, he nodded.

Silence once again. Then it was broken again.

"So," Houshou started as he turned to a still giggling Mai, "How did you find out?"

Kazuya gave a low groan as Mai grinned wickedly.

~*~

"_It was six months ago. We had both decided to go to lunch together to save the hassle because it had been a busy week."_

Kazuya held open the Café door for Mai so she could find a table while he went and got a couple menus. She chose a table near the windows. It had a perfect view of the sidewalk and its occupants. She was watching the activity on the other side of the glass when Kazuya came back with the menus.

"_He was unusually relaxed that day. You could tell by the slouch in his shoulders and the serine look on his face."_

Five minutes after they had settled into their seats a waiter came over and took their orders. A comfortable silence fell over the two as they watched people walk back and forth in front of them before Kazuya pulled out a book.

"_It was going peacefully well. Until __he__ passed by. Naru had looked up at just the right time."_

A boy around their age had stopped in front of the window as he talked on the phone. To the two, it looked as if he was having an argument with somebody. He was really handsome, Mai noted, with his dirty blond hair, deep green eyes, chiseled jaw, and impeccable fashion sense. They watched as he snapped his phone shut and then ran his hands through his hair in frustration before stalking off.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Kazuya.

"No doubt it was a fight with his girlfriend. She was probably being difficult about something," his voice was quiet as his eye lingered on the retreating figure, "nice bottom though…"

It was said so flippantly, like it was such a natural thing that it took Mai a second to realize what he had actually said. When she did she couldn't help but stare in shock.

"_I was floored. I couldn't believe he had just said that. Apparently, neither could he."_

His eyes widened in disbelief and his hand instinctively came up to cover his mouth.

"Did I just say that out loud," he asked behind his hand a slight flush of color staining his cheeks.

Numbly, she nodded.

"Crap."

After another silent pause, Mai finally managed to find her voice again.

"Oh, my God," she gasped out, "You're…"

Kazuya cleared his throat and nodded hesitantly before croaking," Yeah."

Suddenly Mai burst out laughing, startling the boy in front of her. It all made sense to her now, all his little quirks. How he worded some of his sentences. How he always seemed absolutely oblivious to all the affection from the girls around him. Not to mention his huge ego.

You would never have guessed it because of how he was. But now Mai had absolutely no doubt.

Kazuya was gay.

~*~

"And that's how I found out," Mai finished. Everyone was laughing hysterically by now with even Lin giving a few chuckles. Mai could see a faint blush on Kazuya's face.

"Well," Osamu said after a minuet as he wagged his eyebrows at the young boss," At least I know I now have a chance."

Kazuya cringed and shuddered extracting more laughs from the group as the college student feigned hurt.

"So," Takigawa began at last. He stood up and stretched before shaking his head quizzically," What exactly made you slip up like that? Obviously you didn't mean to."

"Apparently, I'm more relaxed around her than I thought," he mumbled in reply.

Masako and John just sat there merely watching as Ayako grinned and ruffled Mai's hair," That's our Mai for you. Nobody would have ever been able to guess that you were gay. I'm still getting over the shock."

Lin silently stood up and collected his laptop before heading back into his office, only stopping to pat Kazuya on the shoulder.

"About time," he said quietly then walked into his office and closed the door.

Mai, who had heard, smiled amusedly at her boss who had raised his eyebrows at the man's words.

Apparently, he did know.

* * *

**_Okay, I would like to say two things. One, I love Gay people to death. They are absolutly wonderful people and are Great friends. Two, I am not a review crazy person. I am satisfied with the amout af reviews I get for every story and am even more satisfied when I know you all enjoyed what I wrote. I just like to know my mistake and if you all enjoy what I write for you._**

**_Thank You soooooo much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Review!_**


End file.
